the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Caberra
Transylvania Quarters |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Grey |eyes=Red |skin=Pale |occupation= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*Order of the NoHeads *Knights of Plague |masters=*The Gladiator |apprentices= }} Caberra (1983-2042) was a mutant and one of the original Knights of Plague of the Gladiator. He fought in the First NoHead War, during which he tortured many Fobbles, and mutants who were not supporters of the NoHeads. Along with four NoHeads he participated in the murders of Flora and Jason Prowse. Caberra was caught, convicted of these crimes, and sentenced to life imprisonment in Beta Prison. He escaped after the Gladiator's return and the start of the Second Cold War, in the mass break-out, and participated in the Battle of Transylvania, where he was killed by Force Baby. Biography Early life Caberra was born in 1983. First NoHead War Caberra joined the NoHeads at a young age and was one of the earliest followers who were unrelated to Mr. Demonic NoHead. According to Ms. Vulgar NoHead, Caberra tortured many Fobbles and non-supporters of the NoHeads during the First NoHead War. With the help of four other NoHeads, he murdered Flora and Jason Prowse, the brothers of Macey Henderson. He was not the only participant in the act, though, since Joseph informed Alice years later that it took five NoHeads to kill the two mutants, whose murders were described as "brutal." Second NoHead War At some point between 21 December, 2019 and June 2020, Caberra met a Dark mutant named Sebiscuits Cardarphen. While RC-5 and his revolutionaries guarded Sebiscuits' base, Caberra and Cardarphen journeyed to the fallen police station. After a brief skirmish with several automated training robots, the two reached the High Tower where Sebiscuits activated a recording of him and Mr. Stupid NoHead, to prove his association to Caberra. Throughout his campaign, Sebiscuits had apprehended a number of mutated war criminals that mysteriously disappeared once transferred to the S.M.S.B.'s authority. He demanded to know their location, only to be reprimanded for his behavior by Mean King. The recordings also revealed a penitentiary facility in the MBH's basement, connected to Baby Intelligence's lab. Cardarphen lost control of his anger upon discovering that the S.M.S.B. had secretly acquired the facility. Enraged, the Dark Lord telekinetically hurled several seats out of the tower's window. Seeing this, Caberra left, infuriating Cardarphen further. Beta Prison After the Gladiator disappeared in the 2020s, Caberra was captured and sent to Beta Prison for his crimes. His was the first name Ms. Vulgar NoHead turned over to the Council of Law in an attempt to get herself freed from Beta Prison, only to be informed that Caberra had been captured around the same time as her. Caberra then spent the next ten years in his maximum security cell. His cell was close to that of Wallace Blanks'. Early in 2034, Caberra, along with the Lestanges and several other Knight of Plague convicts, escaped Beta Prison and rejoined the Gladiator. He attended the meeting at Transylvania Quarters in 2041. When the Gladiator spoke of how Alicia supports Muggle rights and would permit breeding with them, Caberra smiled in a confused fashion as if he literally thought that the idea of doing such a thing was insane. Death On 9 January, 2042 the Gladiator lured Master Intelligence to Transylvania Quarters precipitating the Battle of Transylvania. Shortly before the battle, Caberra was seen conversing with Rudolph Lestange. In the fight that ensued, Caberra was paired with Wallace Blanks as they pursued the S.M.S.B. members. Recognizing him from years past, Caberra made an attempt on Sebiscuits Cardarphen, only to be blasted away by Andromeda. Afterwards, Master Intelligence telekinetically smashed the shelves, distracting the Knights of Plague so they could flee. Even though most of the Knights were successfully driven back, Caberra rallied by flying above the shelves and continuing pursuit, where he was joined by Rudolph Lestange and the Gladiator. Master Intelligence ordered everyone into the adjoining Time Chamber pursued by the other Knights of Plague and sealed the door behind them. After the Knight forced their way in, Caberra captured Telekinibabe before tying him. However, Andromeda's demise depressed Force Baby to the extent of shooting down several Knights. Caberra, who did not see this coming, was the first to be shot. Post-mortem The ghost of Caberra encountered George, who was wounded during the Battle of Transylvania, but alive. He was able to nurse him back to health. Physical description Caberra is a tall, pock-marked man. His grey hair is described as being greasy. Personality and traits Caberra was extremely loyal to the Gladiator and was a merciless Knight of Plague willing to commit various atrocities without hesitation or regret. Like Nolan Giles, he was sadistic and when he managed to scare Andromeda, he was very pleased with himself. Caberra also displayed a cocky and highly self-confident attitude and had developed a habit of engaging more than one opponent at a time or challenging powerful mutants such as the Prowse siblings, Sebiscuits, and Andromeda. When the Gladiator spoke of how Alicia supports Muggle rights and would permit breeding with them, Caberra smiled in a confused fashion as if he literally thought that the idea of doing such a thing was insane, showing that he, like other Knights of Plague, hated Fobbles, Fobble-borns and most likely people who were half-bloods. Relationships Rudolph Lestange Caberra appeared to be on good terms with Rudolph Lestange, who patted him on the back during the meeting and were seen conversing together shortly before the Battle of Transylvania. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Mutants Category:Knights of Plague Category:Dark mutants Category:2042 deaths Category:Second Cold War casualties Category:Battle of Transylvania fatalities Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Beta Prison escapees Category:Died in January